Chevrolet Astro
The Chevrolet Astro, a rear-wheel drive minivan, was only available in two versions -- as a Cargo van or a Passenger van. It had three trim levels: base, CL (midlevel) and LT (top of the line). In addition, the van was available in rear-wheel-drive and all-wheel-drive versions. All models came equipped with the Enhanced 4.3-liter ohv V6, and transmission was 4-speed automatic. Positioned in the middle of the midsize van market, the Astro was designed to appeal to buyers who needed a multipurpose van for people-ferrying, cargo-carrying and towing. Major competition came from its sister division's nearly identical GMC Safari, Ford's rear-wheel-drive Aerostar and Windstar, and the front-wheel-drive Plymouth Voyager and Dodge Caravan. Year-to-year changes 1991 As of 1991, all Astros exclusively came with a 4.3-liter V6 engine with 150 horsepower. 1993 The CL trim level became standard on the extended all-wheel drive passenger minivan. 1995 The operative word for the 1995 Chevy Astro was "more", as in more style, more space and more standard features. Astro's appearance was freshened with a new hood, fenders, grille and fascia, all designed to make the van look more like a member of the Chevy truck family. The '95 Astro had more room as well. The former "regular body" models were discontinued in favor of extended body versions only, and that meant bigger interiors and more cargo space for the entire line. The new Astro also benefited from an expanded list of standard equipment, which now included air conditioning and deluxe mirrors. The base Cargo van was renamed the CS for the 1995 model year. It also received a new standard engine, and made 25 hp more than the 1994 Astro's base V6. The Astro's unique optional rear Dutch door (a one-piece liftgate with a split panel door below) remained in the line for 1995, good news for towing fans who prized the door's versatility. Retail prices As of December 17, 1993: *'$15,661 '(1994 Chevrolet Astro Cargo Van) *'$16,064 '(1994 Chevrolet Astro Cargo Van Extended) *'$16,525 '(1994 Chevrolet Astro Passenger Van) *'$16,827 '(1994 Chevrolet Astro Passenger Van Extended) *'$18,854 '(1994 Chevrolet Astro Passenger Van with all-wheel drive) *'$19,156 '(1994 Chevrolet Astro Passenger Van Extended with all-wheel drive) As of late 1994: *'$17,785 '(1995 Chevrolet Astro Cargo Van) *'$18,288 '(1995 Chevrolet Astro Passenger Van) *'$19,985 '(1995 Chevrolet Astro Cargo Van with all-wheel drive) *'$20,488 '(1995 Chevrolet Astro Passenger Van with all-wheel drive) The 1995 Astro was always an extended van; the "not extended" vans were discontinued. All of the following trim levels listed below are optional to the base passenger vans, along with these additional fees: *'+$378 '(1995 Chevrolet Astro CS) *'+$1,509 '(1995 Chevrolet Astro CL) *'+$3,886 '(1995 Chevrolet Astro LT) As of mid-1995: *'$17,885 '(1995 Chevrolet Astro Cargo Van) *'$18,388 '(1995 Chevrolet Astro Passenger Van) *'$20,085 '(1995 Chevrolet Astro Cargo Van with all-wheel drive) *'$20,588 '(1995 Chevrolet Astro Passenger Van with all-wheel drive) As of September 4, 1995: *'$18,335 '(1996 Chevrolet Astro Cargo Van) *'$19,176 '(1996 Chevrolet Astro Passenger Van) *'$20,792 '(1996 Chevrolet Astro Cargo Van with all-wheel drive) *'$21,376 '(1996 Chevrolet Astro Passenger Van with all-wheel drive) As of July 27, 1997: *'$19,054 '(1997 Chevrolet Astro Cargo Van) *'$19,638 '(1997 Chevrolet Astro Passenger Van) *'$21,254 '(1997 Chevrolet Astro Cargo Van with all-wheel drive) *'$21,838 '(1997 Chevrolet Astro Passenger Van with all-wheel drive) Shipping prices *'$545 '(1992-1994 models) *'$555 '(1995 models) *'$560 '(1996 models) *'$585 '(1997 models) Trivia A white copy of an all-wheel drive cargo van was used in the film Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules. On one side of this van, the words "Loded Diper" are painted, and the van is owned by Rodrick Heffley. Gallery 95astro2.jpg|1995 Chevrolet Astro 95astro.jpg|1995 Chevrolet Astro (all-wheel-drive version) 96astro.jpg|1996 Chevrolet Astro 96astro2.jpg 96astro_interior.jpg|Interior of the Chevrolet Astro 96astro_interior2.jpg Astro cargo van from Diary of a Wimpy Kid Rodrick Rules.jpg|The Chevrolet Astro cargo van as seen on Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules Category:Chevrolet Category:Cargo minivans Category:Passenger minivans